1. Field of the Invention
An air ship design utilizing multiple envelopes to allow different lifting gases to be used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Helium and hydrogen have been used extensively in air ships to provide the lifting force. The disadvantage of helium is the tendency to diffuse through most envelope materials thereby requiring frequent recharging which can be quite expensive. Hydrogen can be used but if allowed to mix with oxygen in the correct percentages, can result in spontaneous combustion. Both of these gases present the advantages of providing great lifting capabilities do require considerable control for take offs, landings, and hovering.
Hot air craft are relatively simple to maneuver vertically but present the difficulties of requiring a relatively large amount of fuel to operate. The air within such airships must be heated repeatedly to provide the necessary lift for flight. Additionally, the necessity to heat the lifting gas imparts certain restrictions on the configuration of the air ship.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide an air ship utilizing a multitude of envelopes and lifting gases so as to take advantage of the benefits to be derived from each type of gas.